


Under the Darkness

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警：一直想写的鬼畜眼镜paro，走魔改版御克路线，先剧情后车，目测会很重口。中间虐心，he保证，标准的先做后爱※傲娇女王抖s影帝柚×温柔敏感善良经纪人天（含里人格：抖s鬼畜精英天）※自娱自乐，请勿上升真人！！！×3※标题名为游戏主题曲，巨好听，强烈推荐





	Under the Darkness

一

迈着沉重的步伐走在大街上，夜晚的东京霓虹灯闪烁依旧，秋风灌进西服衬衫领子里，瘦弱的青年打了个哆嗦。

“前辈，送到这里就可以了，我从这儿回住的地方很近了……您新婚才不久，再晚回去太太要怪罪了吧？”因酒精而面若朝霞的青年露出一个为难的笑容，犹豫地看向执意要送他回家的前辈。

喝得微醺的前辈眉头一皱，金博洋心里下意识咯噔一下……果不其然，一个宽厚的手掌猛地拍在他后背上。“小子，你嫂子会是那样的人吗？”

前辈打了个酒嗝，又继续说道，“如果不是你小子……嗝……长得太招人……喝点小酒…嗝…脸红得就跟小姑娘一样……我有必要这样送你、送你回家吗？”

（又来了……）青年无奈地在心底叹了口气，他知道自己脸嫩，但怎样也不会像女孩子一样被变态尾随吧？（本田前辈简直像老妈子一样……）虽然这样吐槽着，但金博洋心里还是暖暖的有些感动。

大学毕业以后，作为外国人又拿不出漂亮的学历，金博洋几番周折才进了这家经纪公司。一个人在外漂泊，如果不是有这群可爱的同事他早就坚持不下去了。

公司内部的人员是按照能力分组的，金牌经纪人自然每个人都有自己的一套团队，而像他和同事这样的吊车尾，只能抱团取暖。很多人虽然是经纪人出身，却同时兼任了文案、美工、造型甚至司机的工作。

除了他自己，金博洋从未觉得那些可爱的同僚们，比那些眼高于顶的王牌差在哪里……他们，只是缺少一个大放异彩的机遇而已。

“博洋……”刚刚还一副醉酒模样的前辈突然正经了起来，男人欲言又止了几次，才继续说道，“晚上的事情……你不要多想，我觉得你没有做错。工作什么的，明天再努力就好了。”

“……放心吧，前辈，我没事的……”勉强挤出一个笑容，金博洋故作轻松的说着。

“那就好，早点回去休息吧，这么晚了别到处瞎逛，那我先走了？”

“嗯，前辈路上小心。”

男人端详了半晌他的表情，似是发现里面的轻松不做假，终于放下了心。他笑着拍了拍青年的肩膀，拎着肩头的西服走远了。

笑眯眯的目送前辈远去，金博洋堪堪放下了僵硬的嘴角。叹了口气，晚上发生的一幕幕又浮现在他眼前。

今天晚上是他和本田前辈带着艺人，一同去参加一位导演举办的酒会。导演其实并不算顶尖，但这已经是他们能争取到的最好的资源了。

为了争取到角色，本田前辈被灌得烂醉，就连他和艺人都硬着头皮喝了不少酒。本以为到这里就结束了，没想到那名导演竟递给他一张酒店的名片，让他转交给他们带来的艺人。

“当然，如果她不愿意的话，博洋君自己来我也欢迎……”

金博洋至今还记得，那股淫邪的目光，以及那只油腻的手抚过他手背时带来的，让人头皮发麻的触感。他强忍住内心的恶心，拒绝了那导演，却被当众大声奚落不尊重前辈。

最后，本田前辈陪着笑带他们离开了，谈好的角色自然也黄了。最让金博洋痛苦的是，那名艺人听说过事情的经过后指责他多管闲事，甚至提出了解约的要求。

原来，她早已找好了愿意为她赔偿违约金的下家，只是念着多年来的旧情一直在犹豫，今天发生的事情让她下定了决心。

她的离开对金博洋他们来说无异于雪上加霜，剩下的都是一些还在培养的新人，没有拿得出手的艺人，公司资源自然也会更加向其他人倾斜，而手下的艺人只会进一步流失……这是一个恶循环。

带着无尽的苦闷，金博洋突然也不想那么早回那个狭小逼仄的公寓了。他摸出口袋里的几枚硬币，从街角的自动售货机买了一罐啤酒，走向记忆中不远处的一个公园。

（可恶……）捏着铝制的瓶身，青年烦闷地松了松衬衫领口。类似的事情发生过不止一次，木讷又懦弱的他总是无法像本田前辈那样，和圈子里的大人物谈笑风生。

（她说的没错…是我……总是把事情弄得一团糟……）咽下苦涩的啤酒，金博洋默默低着头，无论是学业还是工作，他总是做不好。之前只他一人倒霉，现在连累得同事们一起受罪。

自卑和愧疚把他淹没，青年宛如一座雕像在公园的长椅上一动不动。四周不寻常的寂静，突然一阵清晰的脚步声打断了他的思绪……

“这位先生……您怎么一个人坐在这里呢？是手里的啤酒不够美味吗……？”

金博洋茫然地抬起头，穿着一袭黑色的长风衣，同色的宽檐帽把男人的脸遮得严严实实，只看得见一副眼镜，还有他垂在脑后，长至腰间的，金色的发辫。

“从刚刚开始，就看您手中的啤酒没有动过呢……啊，莫非，是恋情上的问题？只是…谁会忍心离开，您这样的人呢……？”甜腻华丽的音色不断说着些不着边际的话。

“莫非……是工作上的事情？我猜这样的事情，在您身上，应该不常发生吧。”飘忽又故意拖长的语调，让金博洋觉得自己仿佛在听一场歌剧。

“可是……你根本连我是什么人都不清楚吧……”（为什么能这么笃定的说出那些恭维的话呢？）金博洋觉得自己有些被冒犯了，但天性善良的他，说不出什么指责的话来。

“我……已经不止第一次发生这样的事情了，我哪里会想到那个导演这么无耻……”无力的喃喃着，也许是因为面对的是一个陌生人，金博洋觉得和他吐露自己的心里话好像要容易的多。

“果然……我还是不适合这份工吧……抱歉，对你发了这么久牢骚……”青年歉意的笑着，珍珠似的肌肤上泛着羞涩的粉，柔和的眉眼在灯光下顾盼生辉。

“啊……能为您这样出色的人物分忧，是我的荣幸。您具有世界上最完美的才能，比起您公司里那些所谓的王牌只会更为优秀……而偏偏这样的您，却保持着圣人一样的谦逊”

“就像路过草地时，谨慎的不伤害任何一株花草，这样的您是多么耀眼啊……”

“够、够了！”在打断男人长篇大论后的一瞬间，金博洋气势又弱了下去，“请不要再说这些不知所云的恭维话了……”

“我为我的唐突表示歉意”，男人微微弯下了腰，从怀中取出了一副银色的眼镜，“作为道歉，还请您收下这副眼镜。”

“呃，不用了，我想我的眼睛视力并没有问题……”青年困扰的把双手举在胸前，拒绝了想要把眼镜递给他的手。

“没有跟您说清楚真的非常抱歉。其实这，不是单纯的眼镜。要怎么说好呢……对了，对于您来说，这大概就是…幸运道具一类的东西。”

“如果您还认为我在开玩笑的话，不妨先尝试一下如何？只是试戴一下，并不会耽误您多少时间吧？是的，来，请吧。”

“从您戴上的瞬间开始，您的人生将会产生巨大的变化。”

“仿佛重获新生一般美妙绝伦，如梦如幻……”

“世间的一切都将臣服于您，依照您的意愿行事……”

“会因为手中没有这眼镜，而让人觉得无比惋惜的，在这世界上，只有您一个人而已。”

低沉带着蛊惑的嗓音萦绕在他耳边，金博洋想着，如果他是推销眼镜的店员，那这口才也未免太出色了。

（如果我能有这样的口才，就不会屡次把工作搞砸了吧……）

“考虑得如何？只是让您，试戴一下这眼镜而已。”甜腻的声音带着笑意问道，金博洋却听不出这笑意有几分真情实意。

“那……既然都说到这份上了……但是，只是试一下哦。”他困扰地搔着脸颊，接过了眼镜。

诶…？！有种血气上涌的震撼感。头晕目眩，仿佛自己周遭的世界，被完全颠覆了一般……

身体剧烈摇晃着，努力想要保持重心却好像力不从心，这时——仿佛从很遥远的地方——传来了略带笑意的声音。

“那么，就此开始了。只为您一人流动的时间……”

“还请您，尽情享受……”

二

清晨的阳光直直射入床上人的眼睛，青年揉了揉睡眼，从床上爬了起来。思维有一瞬间中断，金博洋回忆了两秒，才意识到这里是哪里——是他为了方便，在公司周围租的小公寓。

昨夜发生的事情在脑中回溯……参加了酒会，和本田前辈道别，碰到奇怪的男人，戴上了眼镜……然后呢？金博洋仔细想了想，只有一些模糊的片段。

他去了附近的一间酒吧，被头发染成夸张颜色的男孩搭讪了，似乎在……调情？再后来，他的眼镜被男孩胡闹摘下，他慌慌张张回了家。

还好没有发生什么不可逆转的事情，金博洋安心的呼了口气，只是……他为什么会想到去那种地方呢？还和看起来未成年的男孩搅在一起……看着床头静静摆着的银色眼镜，金博洋陷入了沉思。

“果然还是很奇怪啊……！”（我应该不是gay啊…怎么会这样……）

青年想来想去还是觉得这副眼镜怪异得不行，纠结了许久，时间所剩无几，他匆忙收拾自己上班去了……即使效益不好，班还是要按时上的。

“早上好！”

还差两分钟，金博洋在心中暗叹一句好险，一边气喘吁吁地小跑进科室。刚来得及打声招呼，他就被同事们七嘴八舌的关心起来，尤其是两位年长的姐姐，恨不得要把那狗导演生撕了。

“对了，你们听说了吗，关于裁员的事？”

“啊听说了，今天早上到处都在议论这个呢……说是因为最近圈子不景气，公司可能要把不能提高效益的人员裁去……”

“哈哈我们这些人各个身怀绝技，公司怎么也裁不到我们头上吧！”

年龄最小的藤泽向来心直口快，他的话一出口，所有人都陷入了沉默。

“怎么了……前辈，我说错话了吗？”藤泽慌忙向最好说话的金前辈投以求助的眼神。

金博洋只能回他一个难看的笑，不得不说，他的心里也没底。本来就是吊车尾的存在，再加上他昨天晚上那一出，再做不出一些成绩，谁都说不准会不会被劝退。

“……不说这些糟心事了，我跟你们说个秘密。”像是为了转换气氛，铃木前辈作出一个神秘兮兮的表情，“我朋友告诉我……最近超火的那一位”

稍微打量了一下周围，看到所有人都紧紧盯着她才满意地小声说道，“和他经纪公司闹掰了！”

“诶？！！！”原本屏住呼吸的人们瞬间沸腾起来，金博洋也诧异得睁大了眼。“那一位”自然指的是最近如日中天的男演员羽生结弦，这位比他仅仅年长三岁的先生，已是日本“国宝级”的存在。

“现在大概正在他公司谈呢，我朋友说她老板脸色臭得要死……我说可不是嘛，这么好一棵摇钱树要跑，哪家公司受得了……”

说到这，铃木啧了啧嘴，一副惋惜的表情，“对了，现在还没有正式报道出来，自己听听就行了，你们千万不要跟别人乱嚼舌根啊！”

就在所有人一副心有戚戚的样子捣蒜式点头时，本田前辈“砰”得一声拍在桌子上，“等一下！”

“大家不觉得这是上天赐给我们的一个好机会吗！”他一对粗犷的眉毛高高扬起，炯炯有神的眼睛像是能喷出火来，消化完他话里的含义，所有人的表情都从疑惑变成了难以置信。

“你的意思是，我们把他……”铃木瞪着她的眼睛似乎想要得到否定。

“没错！就是你猜的那个意思！”本田笃定得说，“虽然这么做不太符合江湖道义，但是，机会都是人争取来的，我们一不偷二不抢，若是能凭本事拿下他，那别人有什么好说的？”

“可是，如果他已经找好下家了呢？或者他想要自己成立一个团队怎么办？”金博洋敏锐的发现了问题的关键，“而且……如果事后DW公司查到前辈朋友头上，对她应该有不好的影响吧？”他有些担忧地看着前辈。

“不会”，铃木苦笑着摇了摇头，“我朋友经常跟我抱怨她看不惯DW的很多做法，最近正准备辞职呢，不是这样她也不会告诉我这么机密的事情。”

“下家的事情我觉得也不太好说……因为听她的语气，应该是今天突然爆发出来的，那一位，不像是有备而来。”

“那我们更要抓住这次机会了！”本田握紧了拳头，“我现在就去那家公司门口堵他，拼死也要把他拿下！！！”男人雷厉风行的走了。

“等一下前辈，我跟你一起去！”金博洋慌忙赶上，看本田的样子，他实在不放心他一个人去。

咖啡厅内——

金博洋小口抿着手中的热牛奶，一想到方才惊心动魄的场景还是忍不住的轻颤，细小的嗤笑声传入了他的耳朵，即使戴着墨镜，他还是感觉到了对面男人眼里的讽刺。

是了，无论是谁被死缠烂打的带到咖啡厅里都不会有好脸色吧。他们事先在咖啡厅订好了包间，羽生刚从楼中走出来就被本田前辈截了个正着。

也不知是不是上天的帮助，那群鼻子比狗还灵的娱记今天竟没有提前把DW公司围得水泄不通——好像是因为其他地方有更惊爆的新闻吧。

那张代表经纪人身份的名片到底还是起了作用，他们好说歹说，这位鼎鼎大名的影帝先生终于同意给他们十分钟的时间诉说自己的来意。

“所以究竟是怎么回事？还请二位不要耽误我的时间。”男人两条修长的腿叠在一起，纤细的手指交叉在桌面上，薄唇勾出一个似笑非笑的弧度。

“哈哈百闻不如一见，羽生先生的风采果然不同凡响！”本田爽朗的笑着，“我们是YT公司旗下的经纪人，我是本田松，这位是我的同事金博洋。我们公司几十年来，培养了无数优秀的艺人，例如……”

“所以无谓的寒暄可以到此为止了吗？我们是否可以进入正题？当然你想要继续说下去也未尝不可，只是我不得不提醒一句……时间已经过去三分钟了。”

男人打断本田的大嗓门，端起黑咖啡淡淡品了一口。珠玉落盘一样的嗓音让人想要沉溺其中，本田和金博洋却是背后出了一身冷汗。

他们怎么也想不到荧幕上温柔俊美的羽生结弦，现实生活里是这么矜贵又倨傲的一个人，他们不约而同的意识到，这位不是个善茬。

（也难怪会和公司突然翻脸……）金博洋在心里感慨着，但是对方确实有这个资本。近距离的观察他没有看到男人皮肤上的一丝瑕疵，更何况还有那样的演技……即便和公司闹翻了，也有无数的人想要不惜一切代价将他纳入麾下吧。

“实不相瞒，我们今天来是想和您谈一谈合作的事情。”

“合作？”男人感兴趣的挑了挑眉，“在我还在公司的时候就能及时赶到这里，甚至连那些记者都不知道，我能问一句，您是从哪得到的消息呢？”

“咳，这个，我们公司向来不遗余力的收集圈子里的消息，这一次的事情我们自然有自己的渠道。”

“那作为未来的合作对象，我是否有权力知道这个渠道？”

“……抱歉，这是商业机密，我们不能透露给任何一个人。”

“呵，商业机密？”男人嘴角挂着讽刺的笑，金博洋仿佛看到了掩饰在墨镜下轻蔑的视线。

“我身边的人都是我精心挑选出来的，不存在走漏风声的可能性，也就是说唯一可能出问题的就是DW公司的员工。”

“你猜如果我把这件事情告诉DW公司，他们会不会以安插商业间谍的名义起诉你们？只会用一些下三滥的手段而已，我是不会和这样一家公司合作的，还请你们回去吧。”

“你这个人怎么这样！”脾气火爆的本田“蹭”得站了起来，“能够收集到这些消息是我们能力的体现，说什么安插商业间谍，你有证据吗？”

“……羽生先生…还请您慎重的考虑我们，我们真的非常需要这次机会！”男人一屁股坐在地板上，说什么也不肯起来了，“如果您不答应……我就在这里不走了！”说着，他由坐姿调整为了跪姿。

（遭了，这样下去情况只会越来越糟糕）金博洋急的额头冒出了汗水，他一时不知道是该和本田前辈一起跪下还是怎么办更好。

“没想到贵公司就是以这样的态度与合作伙伴商谈的，你以为这样就能让我妥协吗？本田松，YT公司赫赫有名的废柴组里唯一不那么废柴的一位。而你，他的同事，金博洋，昨天刚使得YT损失了一名女艺人，我说的对吗？”

金博洋紧张的说不出话来，内心的挫败感更甚，他没有想到羽生对他们竟然这么了解，吊车尾的名声在外，他们更没有可能得到他的亲睐了。

“我对YT的运作流程还是有所了解的，就算我答应了与你们公司合作，YT也会按照流程让我在最优秀的经纪人之间作出选择。像你们这样来拦截，除非是新人，否则都是违反规定的吧。”

“而且听说，很多经纪公司最近有裁员的意向，你们怕不是已经听到了风声，想傍上我做你们的冤大头吧。”

男人摘下眼镜，一双美目微微眯起，手肘抵在桌面上慵懒的斜靠着，手指轻点，一个身高近一米九的大块头在他面前正装下跪，对他没有造成任何心理上的负担。

“啧，还有最后一分钟，本田先生还有什么想说的吗？”

“请给我们一次机会！！您不试一试怎么知道我们能不能做好呢？”本田急迫的像是要去拉扯羽生的衣角，被对方恼怒的躲开了。

“我很欣赏你们的勇气，但是也就仅此而已。比起不知道能否提升的能力，我看贵公司的经纪人更需要学习的是规则和礼仪！”

就在羽生怒斥着，想要离开时，突然响起的手机铃声吸引了他的注意力。男人用一种他们从未听过的礼貌又客气的语调和电话中人聊着，他们不甘心也得承认，这个男人从始至终没把他们放在过眼里。

金博洋的心情近乎绝望，这一次的会面眼看就要以失败告终了，他攥紧了手中的公文包，和以往不同的触感让他回了神。

（眼镜……怎么会在这里？！）他突然想起那个奇怪男人所说的话——“这可不是普通的眼镜”、“对于您来说，这大概就是…幸运道具一类的东西。”

“幸运道具……”金博洋无意识的喃喃着，心脏砰砰直跳，他为自己不切实际的念头感到可笑，怀着祈祷的心情，他戴上了那副银色的眼镜。

三

“快点起来，本田，你那像什么样子”，漫不经心却让人觉得不容置疑的声音回荡在包厢里。抬起头的本田一看，愣住了，他以前怎么没有发现博洋戴上眼镜以后这么有气势。

“哦？你也终于看不下去了吗，那正好，你让他起来把他带走，我先行一步”，那边羽生打完了电话，脸上挂着冰冷的假笑，就要向外走去。

“稍等片刻，羽生先生”，不等男人反应过来，青年上前握住了他的手腕，“我们的事情好像还没有谈完……”

“你！”羽生怒视着不知为何突然变得存在感极强，但更让他厌恶的金博洋，试着挣了一下手腕，竟意外的没有挣开。

“让我来猜一下，您今天和DW公司闹翻是和那位高桥小姐有关吧。”青年笃定地说着，虽然用了猜测的语气和敬称，却完全听不出他的不确定和尊敬。

“哦？何以见得？”羽生怒极反笑，挣开了金博洋的禁锢坐回了自己的位置。

“羽生结弦，自十五岁出道以来一直是零绯闻，即使有一些莫须有的风言风语也会被您本人毫不客气的反击、澄清。”

“这一次您和高桥小姐的花边新闻可谓漫天飞舞，您一大早就怒气冲冲的前往公司，就是为了质问，他们为什么不顾你的意愿要捆绑cp炒热度，不是吗？”

“而且您自己也说了，‘最讨厌下三滥的手段’，这样的DW公司您自然难以忍受，因此不顾巨额违约金也要和其一刀两断，我猜今早的谈判你们谈得并不愉快吧。”

“除此之外”，金博洋看向已经听愣了的本田松说道，“今天我们这么幸运的能请羽生先生来做客，而不是被娱乐记者阻挡去路，很大一部分原因，可能是高桥小姐正在召开新闻发布会，吸引了绝大部分火力……具体是不是这样，稍微搜索一下就能揭晓……”

“《人气花旦高桥唯公开宣布与影帝羽生结弦长达一年的地下恋情》？！！”急忙打开手机搜索新闻的本田松大叫起来，“你怎么知道的，天天？”

“不要叫我天天”，青年皱了皱眉，语气严厉的像是训斥小学生，他可不是那个懦弱无能的男人，不要将他们混为一谈。“这么简单的事情难道不是显而易见的吗？”

掌声从对面传来，“看来，你确有几分本事，那么，我又为什么要放弃那么多优秀的经纪公司或者为什么不干脆自己成立一个团队，而选择YT这样又一个‘下三滥’的公司呢？”

“我想羽生先生对我们YT公司存在一些误解”，按住了身边愤怒的本田，金博洋冷静地说：  
“您刚才也说了，了解渡边凌美与我们公司解约的事情。您不知道的是，这是由于我擅自决定，拒绝导演的某些行为而导致的。”

对于金博洋这种愚蠢的善良，“金博洋”向来不予苟同。但如果这种单纯能赢得这位年轻影帝的好感，他不介意向他展示自己的“天真无邪”。

“我和您口中的废柴们，一直坚持着自己的底线，从不因为资源不顾艺人的意愿，强迫他们做自己不愿意做的事。”

“至于能力方面……您现在看到的一些大牌，很多都是我们组培养出来，再转到其他经纪人手中的。”

“我觉得您正需要，像我们一样有能力又志同道合的合作伙伴。”

羽生眯着眼仔细观察这个一开始毫无存在感啜热牛奶的男人，戴上眼镜的他，那种狂妄的语气让他十分不快。

“还真是傲慢的态度……你是在暗示我，我只值一个，只带过新人的团队来服务？”

“羽生先生言重了，如果您不放心我们的能力，我们不如签一个临时合同，半年内，如果我们的成绩不能让您满意，我们就终止协议……如果能达成您的预期，我们再谈接下来的合作如何？”

“这个主意倒是不错……那么，期待你们日后的表现。当然，如果你今天说的只是大话，我想你和你的同事们要面临的就是集体裁员了吧……”

像是想到什么有趣事情，羽生结弦露出一个恶意的笑容，看到两人压抑着愤怒的眼神，他的心情终于愉悦起来，“明天上午九点YT公司见，我会记得指名你们的，先预祝你们好运。”


End file.
